


soft like a whisper but certain as a shout

by blackpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, because i just can't stop, cant stop wont stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpercy/pseuds/blackpercy
Summary: Rachel’s crazy. Percy understands this as her boyfriend of a year and best friend since they were fifteen. She wasn’t the crazy of the mythological world, though. She was crazy like she would show up at his window with some crazy adventure to go on. She’s spontaneous and energetic, funny and kind. Percy loves her for it.
Relationships: Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	soft like a whisper but certain as a shout

Percy hears a tap on his window. His eyebrows furrow then relax as he spots Rachel leaning on the sill, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. The camp was quiet in the middle of the night, but that didn’t mean the harpies still weren’t looking for someone to eat.

He opens the window and sticks out his head, raising an eyebrow with a smile. “What’s up?”

“There’s a new band.”

“And?”

Rachel rolls her eyes and produces two tickets from the waistband of her skirt. 

“We need to go. They were in Rolling Stone for some feature about up and coming bands and if we don’t go, I _will_ die.”

Percy looks her up and down. She’s wearing one of her “late-night adventure” outfits. It was a short, black, flowy skirt and a dark-grey band t-shirt free of any paint with white Converse. The outfit was simple enough until you took in her artsy, gold, glittery eye makeup. It complimented her light green eyes nicely.

“Rachel, it’s the middle of the night.”

“And?”

She’s smirking at him. Percy laughs and beckons her closer to kiss her.

“Let me change, then we can go.”

Rachel’s crazy. Percy understands this as her boyfriend of a year and best friend since they were fifteen. She wasn’t the crazy of the mythological world, though. She was crazy like she would show up at his window with some crazy adventure to go on. She’s spontaneous and energetic, funny and kind. Percy loves her for it.

* * *

“They were amazing!”

Rachel smiles as Percy gushes about the concert. She knew he would like it. It was a hype rock band that had just gotten signed and they were supposed to be going places. They used holograms, and there were sparklers, and all in all, it was an experience.

They were walking down the street back to camp. The concert hadn’t been very far away, so they had run and walked.

“Rachel, when he crowd surfed while _still playing the guitar_ that was..oh my gods that was amazing!” Percy talks with his hands, he was punching the air and hitting his palms, and he was very animated. Rachel loves that about him. To everybody else, he seemed really chill but, to his close friends and family, they knew he could get excitable. 

“Glad you liked it,” Rachel bumped Percy’s hip with hers. Her hand is intertwined with his as they walk past the buildings. Occasionally, a car drives by, a streak of muted color, then gone. It is quiet and peaceful, just the two teenagers enjoying each other’s presence. 

They break into a run when they reach the forest. Rachel knows that it’s kind of messed up, but the adrenaline of almost dying is a bit enjoyable. Of course, she needs to say it out loud.

“You’re such an adrenaline junkie,” he snorts when they reach cabin three. He’s sitting on the porch with his elbows on his knees, all casual and cool. Rachel smirks and sits next to him. 

“You love me, though.”

“You’re right about that.”

She leans her head on his shoulder and he wraps an arm around her, staring at the sky. Sometimes, the magic of Camp Half-Blood lets them see the stars. At one AM, it’s a perfect time to just gaze at them without interruption. The environmentalist in Rachel is relieved, she wishes she could see this from her bedroom back home.

“Rachel?” He breaks the silence. Percy’s voice is small, contemplative.

“Hm?”

“Will things change?”

Rachel glances at Percy. His green eyes carry a hint of worry. She knows that he’s thinking of the future, the fact that this is his last summer in New York before college. He’ll be going to New Rome and she’ll be going to CalArts. Even though they would be in the same state, it’s still _college_. The looming threat of adulthood hangs over their heads every week that goes by.

She squeezes his hand and looks him directly in the eyes. “I don’t know,” she answers honestly. “I don’t know how things are gonna change. What I do know, is that no matter how they change, I’m not leaving. You’re stuck with me for life, Jackson.”

Percy thinks about it, mulls it over in his mind for a second. Then a smile breaks out on his lips. A bright, genuine smile, the one that seemed to light Rachel on fire from the inside and keep her going.

“I love you,” he says softly. He says it like he’s saying it for the first time, soft like a whisper but certain as a shout. Rachel melts.

She softly pulls him into a kiss, one hand holding his and the other looping around his neck. It’s a nice kiss, slow and relaxing. When Rachel pulls back, she rests her forehead on his and looks him in the eyes.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
